


oh, es ist liebe

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know what made Calum fall in love with you in the first place, but you'd be damned if you ever let him go.</p><p>
  <b> [Calum Hood/Reader] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, es ist liebe

* * *

You didn’t know what had made Calum fall in love with you in the first place. 

The two of you lived in different worlds; he was a famous singer—a famous band member, he had always corrected you—and you were an ordinary citizen—and an aspiring writer—working on a small coffee shop. 

You didn’t know how he had noticed you amidst the thousands of beautiful girls surrounding and waiting for him; you were plain and ordinary with words inside your mind instead of dresses and new shoes. You were a living poetry, who had a habitude for writing romance and marriages instead of acting them out. 

Well, that was you until you had met Calum. 

\- 

Calum was a hurricane and the first moment he had walked inside the coffee shop you were working in, he had swept you off your feet. You didn’t know he was famous then, and you had wondered why you could see many teenage girls hanging around outside your shop. He had charmed you with small smiles and small talk and when you had asked for his name before he had left the coffee shop, he’d said, “Calum Hood. Now, do you want my number too?” 

And that was how you had become instantly fascinated with the wonder that was named Calum Hood. 

\- 

The next time he had visited the coffee shop, it was morning and no one was around. You had discovered who he was after hearing about him from one of your co-workers; he was a famous member of the band ‘5 Seconds of Summer’ –a band that you probably wouldn’t have known about had your co-worker didn’t mention it to you. 

He wore black overalls—black sleeveless tee, black jeans, black shoes, and a black beanie. He looked glum and serious, and though you had wanted to ask him what was wrong, you restrained yourself. So instead, you smiled and asked for his order. 

“The usual,” he’d said, smiling politely. 

You tried to keep your gaze on him unnoticeable; you were concerned and intrigued and worried for this customer who had captured your heart as soon as he had walked in the first time. But he wasn’t oblivious to your presence, nor was he oblivious to your gaze, so when he had beckoned you toward him and invited you to sit with him, you were shocked. 

“W-what?” you asked, stuttering. You were flustered, embarrassed that you had been caught. 

He chuckled. “I’m the only one here. Aren’t you going to provide me some company?” 

And you sat down on the seat across from him, and he proceeded to endow you with his tales of fame and adventure. He’d told you all about his tours and the fun things he had done with the other band members. You had gladly listened, laughing along when he said something funny. . You had discovered many things about him; you’d discovered secrets and identities and feelings he’d had over the years. You had enjoyed his company so much that you didn’t notice when customers had started piling in. 

“Go,” he said. 

“Huh?” you asked, confused. 

He laughed. “I’m not the only customer anymore.” 

You had blushed a deep shade of red, before politely saying goodbye and leaving his table to work. 

\- 

The next time had been during the evening and you were near closing the shop. It was unexpected, as no one ever visited your shop during this hour. But he was there, smiling goofily at you, with his hands resting on his sides. He looked so beautiful then—the dim light of the shop illuminating him in the most beautiful angles—that you wanted to run toward him and feel the contours of his skin so that you could write and remember it later. 

But instead you asked, with a teasing smile on your face, “So, why are you here?” 

Calum’s smile turned sheepish. “I’m leaving for tour tomorrow.” 

You tried not to let your smile falter, but it was hard not to when you could feel your heart slowly breaking. He’d be gone; he’d be leaving and you won’t see him again. You had known it was hopeless to think that there had been something going on between the two of you, but he’d given you a piece of him—a piece of smile, a piece of secret, a piece of his identity, and a piece of his heart—that you had been blinded and thought that everything was perfect. 

“Oh,” was all you had said. 

He rushed toward you, and in a second you were wrapped in his arms, enjoying the warmth he was giving off. 

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered in your ear. He tightened his hold on your form, as though he never wanted to let you go. 

“Me too,” you whispered back, your arms coming to rest upon his waist. 

“We’re going to make this work,” he said. He leaned down and rested his forehead against yours; you closed your eyes and savoured the moment. 

You knew that if the both of you wanted to continue your relationship, you’d be able to work it out—you’d be able to work long distance calls out, but you knew deep down that you were going to always miss him, and you didn’t always have the time nor money to see them. But you were going to make it work, because you believed in him and he believed in you. You were going to make it work because you knew that no matter how far he went away, your feelings for each other wouldn’t easily change. 

\- 

For months you were missing him. 

It wasn’t a problem, though; he had called you every day, after coming back from shows. He always seemed so tired and you’d always advised him to rest, but he’d smile and shake his head, telling you that the best type of rest he could get was to see your beautiful face. 

\- 

When he came home after a year of touring, he had proposed to you. 

You were shocked and surprised at first, because it was all of a sudden. The two of you were still very young, and when you had asked him what made him decide to want to marry you, he’d said, his voice serious and gentle, as though he was just recalling a childhood memory he was so fond of, “I know we’re still young and we have lots of dreams to accomplish. I know I’m rushing things too much, but when I think about the girl who I want to marry, your face automatically flashes across my mind. Whenever I imagine happiness, I always think about you. You’re my muse; you inspire me to do better than before. You’re the anchor that pulls me up and stops me from drowning, and I don’t ever want to lose you. You’re the sun amidst all this gray and gloomy skies; you’re the moon that lights up the darkness within me. You’re the little candle that lights up my path. I love you, I love you, I love you. I know you’re going to say that we have lots of time, but I don’t know… All I know is that I want to be with you for a long, long time… starting today.” 

You were moved by his words. It wasn’t a grand speech—and you had always thought you could only be moved by the grandest of speeches, but you were wrong—just a simple statement of how he felt toward you and marriage. But he had bared his heart and soul to you, had told you that you were his mere happiness. 

So when he had asked you to be his girl now and forever, who were you to say no? 

\- 

“Babe!” Calum called from beside you. 

“Wait a minute,” you said, typing a few more words on your laptop. 

The two of you were currently lying—okay, so maybe you were sitting while your husband was lying—on the bed the two of you shared. Your husband was lying beside you and he had been wanting to sleep and cuddle that he was bugging you and disturbing you from your work for the past fifteen minutes or so. 

“What are you even working on in the middle of the night?” he whined. You could imagine him pouting at you. 

“My novel, remember?” You replied, rolling your eyes. 

You were now working as a full time novelist, after being successful and praised, as well as recognized for your debut novel. It was a nice working, staying at home and in pyjamas, spewing out words and sentences and living and breathing for coffee. You never had to go out unless you really needed to or wanted to, and you couldn’t be any more grateful. 

“Why couldn’t you work on that during mornings?” Calum asked, sounding annoyed. 

“I can’t find my muse during mornings,” you said, finally closing your laptop and putting it on the table beside you. You switched the bedside lamp off before you lay down beside him. His arms came to wrap around your waist, pulling you close and cocooning you in his warmth. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, kissing your forehead. “I’m still going to be here tomorrow morning.” 

You laughed, and buried your head against his neck. “Idiot.” 

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice close to your ear. 

“I love you too.” 

\- 

You didn’t know what had made him fall in love with you in the first place; he was a hurricane who could leave things wrecked and broken, while you were just a rainbow who tend to appear after a heavy rain and giving off colors in the sky. 

The two of you were opposites, living in two different worlds; and even now it was still a mystery how he had chosen you over millions of girls. 

He was a hurricane while you were a rainbow and maybe he just needed someone to color his world; he was the sky and you were the sun, and maybe he just needed someone to brighten up his demesne. 

You didn’t know what had made him fall in love with you in the first place, but you guessed that it didn’t matter now, not when his arms were securely wrapped around you waist. It didn’t matter now, not when he was showing the world how much he loved you; it didn’t matter now when he was holding you tight and telling you he’ll never let you go. 

\- 


End file.
